The Final Kingdom
by Lrenn
Summary: The mighty Sennas have defeated Eden. Now, Prince Gabriel and the Dragonmaid, Dinah, are on the run, forsaking all they hold dear to save his forsaken kingdom. But the cost may be too high as loyalties are lost and broken and enemies lurk closer than ever


**Chapter One**

"Up, Asher! Up!"

The young dragon didn't seem to hear her cry as he pitched toward the jagged mountainside. She sawed at the reins, her arms screaming with pain as she pulled at his mouth with all her strength. The mountain drew steadily closer.

"Asher! Pull up!"

At the last possible second, the dragon pulled up, skimming the barren rocks with his silver claws. The mountain peak flew by.

Dinah clenched her teeth in frustration, easing up just a bit on the reins. Squeezing her knees into the dragon's side, she signaled her ride to head back to base. Asher glanced back at her, a twinkle in his fire-red eyes.

"Oh, no you don't," she scowled back. "No treats for you tonight after a stunt like that."

Moments later dragon and maiden were safely on the ground. Dinah dismounted, removing her turtle-shell helmet, and handed the reins to the waiting stable girl. Dinah stopped the girl as she turned away. "No treats for that rogue tonight. None. Understand?" The young girl, no older than thirteen, nodded, her hand trembling on the reins.

Dinah smiled. "You're not afraid of this big baby are you?" The girl shook her head, but Dinah read the fear in her eyes. "He's just a big softie. He's nothing but hot air. He won't hurt you."

The poor girl bowed and led the dragon away. With a sigh, Dinah massaged her aching arms and headed for the group of women standing along the edge of the landing circle.

A woman with blonde hair, and dark green eyes, grinned as Dinah approached. "Asher give you a hard time again today?"

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Miriam, you have no idea. He's nothing like Naphtali. I'm not sure how to deal with him." Naphtali, her first dragon, had died in the Cirolian War just a year ago. A sweeter, gentler dragon one would never meet. They had been one body during their flights, girl and dragon understanding the slightest signal from the other. They had been a team since Dinah had joined the Dragon Riders over ten years ago. She missed her friend.

Dinah continued, "I've grown quite fond of the rogue, but it's just that. He's a scoundrel. He doesn't listen to me. How am I supposed to train him if he won't listen?"

"Perhaps you should find a different dragon."

Miriam glanced at Dinah. With a rueful grin, she shook her head, turning her gaze to Neriah. "There's no such thing as finding a different dragon. We've already been Bonded."

At the younger girl's frightened look, Dinah patted her shoulder. "You'll understand when it's your turn to undergo the rite. How far off is it now?"

The young redhead blushed. "Just two months now."

Dinah nodded. "Have you found your dragon?"

Neriah's eyes lit up. "Levi. He chose me." Dinah hated to see the girl's pure joy dissipate, but the Rite of Bonding was no easy task. In just two month's time, Neriah and a few of the other young girls would go into the valley meadows where Elohim would test them. If they were found to be worthy, they and their Dragons would be Bonded, eternally bound to the service of Elohim.

The Dragon Riders who survived the Rite were forbidden to speak of their experiences. The knowledge was sacred and known only to the bearer. If a girl didn't survive….well, no one had failed the Rite for centuries. No one was quite sure what to do if someone did fail.

Dinah spoke with Neriah and Miriam a few moments longer before another woman joined them. Esli, a tall, robust woman with raven hair, slung her arm around Dinah's shoulders. "Yer not frighten' this poor youngling now are ye?" she drawled in her thick Manoan accent.

Miriam laughed. "Not this time."

Esli linked arms with Dinah and started propelling her toward the Dwellings. "Come," she said, beckoning the others to follow. "'Tis almost time for supper and Mother Eve had sommat to share with us."

That peaked Dinah's interest. "News?"

The older woman nodded. "But she won't tell nobody until we've gathered all together."

Dinah pursed her lips together. "Then it must be big news. Perhaps the Cirolians have tested the Northern Border again?"

Esli shook her head. "I think it much more serious than a Cirolian invasion."

* * *

Mother Eve clapped her hands, the sound breaking through the thick din of young women seated around the tables before her. Standing as tall as she could manage, she folded her hands in front of her, catching the eye of each woman before she spoke.

"I'm sure you've all heard the rumors. That the Cirolians have once again invaded our Northern Border. That the Army of Terah as stolen the Southern Sister's Dragon herd. I can assure _that_ certainly hasn't happened." She paused as the room shivered with nervous relieved laughter. She could read the anticipation in their eyes, from the youngest stable girls to the newly apprenticed to the seasoned riders. Each waited with baited breath for the news she was about to tell them.

"Tamar has returned." An audible gasp rippled through the crowd. "And she has brought Prince Gabriel with her." The room faded into shocked silence. "The Eden Empire has fallen. The kingdoms of Romamti have reached beyond their borders and taken the city of Reb-Saris. King Askelon is dead.

"Tamar has brought the king's third son, Gabriel, here under my counsel for safekeeping. Speak nothing of this to any outsider, nor gossip loudly about this behind closed doors. The enemies of Elohim are great, the followers too few. But the power of Elohim transcends all earthly power and in His glory we will be made victorious!"

Her words, as power as they were, echoed until silenced. The Cirolian War, a brutal inhumane affair was still fresh in the Riders' minds. None wished to see such destruction repeated.

Ignoring the stares of the young women before her, she closed her eyes and raised her hands. "Elohim bless you!" Her voice rang out strong and loud, echoing off the alabaster walls.

"Elohim is holy." The response was scattered, quiet. Few women moved to eat.

Dinah glanced across the table at Esli. The older woman's head was bowed in silent prayer. Dinah's own heart pounded. Another war? So soon after the last?

Whispering her own quick prayer, Dinah picked up her fork and began to eat.

* * *

Dinah has just laid down her fork, was just about to excuse herself from the table, when the screech of a Dragoncall split the air. The still fresh scar just below her wrist burned intensely, and she cried out as searing pain raced up her arm. The women around her looked to her in fear as she cowered over her arm.

"It's Asher!" she rasped. "Something's wrong!"

Esli was by her side in a moment, helping her to her feet. Another Call thundered through the dining hall. Several Dragon Riders raced for the grasslands.

Asher's scream sounded once again. Pain slashed through her entire body. "They're hurting him!" Dinah's legs gave out. Her breath became shallow. Esli sank to the ground beside her, unable to comfort her. The Bonding between Dragon and Rider was a lifelong Bond. Each was branded with the symbol of the other, marking them. Once Bonded, each was like the soul of the other. The brands acted as a link between the two should they ever get separated. However, with the Bonding between Dinah and Asher so new, the scars were still fresh and had not healed nearly enough to block the powerful emotions of fear and pain.

Her vision clouded. "NO!" she cried. Gritting her teeth, she gripped her burning wrist with her other hand and leaned on Esli. "Help me up. I have to go to him."  
"Dinah, the others will take care of him…"

"He's MY Dragon!" Dinah staggered to her feet and followed the other Riders to the grasslands. The opens areas of fields between the two mountain peaks, was empty but for two figures – Asher and a young man. Asher stood on his powerful hind legs, wings outstretched in all his glory, screaming in pain, in anger at the figure just yards away from his bone crushing claws.

The young man before the raging Dragon didn't seem to be afraid. In fact, he stood calmly hurling lighting bolts of blue magic at the beast. He seemed unaware of the pain he was inflicting on the Dragon, nor did he seem to care. The young man hurled a particularly thick slice of magic at the Dragon, and Asher fell, slamming to the ground in silence.

Rage flooded Dinah's veins and with inhuman strength, she pushed Esli aside and ran toward him. Over running the other Dragon Riders, she bellowed her rage and slammed into the intruder, pushing him to the ground. The magic stopped flowing, but only for a moment. The young man was on his feet and hurling the blue magic at Dinah. She lunged, barely missing being singed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dinah screamed. She surged toward him again. He held out a glowing hand and she suddenly found she couldn't move. Her breath came in short bursts as she fought to move just an inch. But the magic held her firmly. She couldn't even spit at the intruder's feet!

"Not so tough now, are you, little Dragonmaid?"

She glowered at him. Behind him, Asher lay still. She could see a few of the other Dragon Riders examining him. _Please let him be okay, _she pleaded to Elohim. _Please! Let him be okay! _Tears slid down her cheeks.

"ENOUGH!" The Dragon Riders encircled the young man and Dinah as Mother Eve stepped toward them. "Gabriel." He glanced at her. Eve's gaze slashed through him. "Let her go." Her voice was calm and devoid of any tremble, but her power could not be ignored. The young man hesitated. "Must I ask you again? You are standing on the holy grounds of Elohim. Would you test His power?"

He sneered, but closed his fist. The magic holding Dinah dissipated and she fell to the ground. Two women grabbed her arms and helped pull her to her feet. Miriam, the Rider's chief healer, pressed her hand to the back of Dinah's neck. Strength and peace flooded Dinah's body. In a few moments, all but the barest traces of pain and anguish were gone. But nothing could soothe the empty ache in her chest.

Ignoring the young man, Dinah shrugged off the woman's arms and ran for Asher. Serah looked up at her, the green glow of her healing magic dissipating. "He's breathing. We won't know the extent of his injuries until he wakes up." She placed a hand on Dinah's arm. Tears began to flow afresh. Dinah moved to Asher's head, stroking his jaw, his brow.

"Asher, wake up. Please." The bright red scales were warm beneath her fingers. The great chest heaved up and down with each breath. At least he was alive. For now.

Dinah stood, her fingers lingering on Asher's vibrant scales. She rounded on the man. "If you've killed him, I swear by all…"

"Dinah."

Eve's voice stopped her tirade. The older woman turned to the young man. "Gabriel. You are a guest in the House of Elohim. Explain why you were attacking the beast, an animal that is sacred to our God!" Her voice echoed across the valley. The women stood in silence, anger flashing as those with magic held it at the ready.

The young man, Gabriel, blanched. His bravery, only seconds ago at its height, wavered. "The beast attacked me," he sputtered.

Dinah fought hard to keep her fists at her side. "Asher would do no such thing! He'd never attack anyone without my consent! Unless you provoked him."  
Gabriel scoffed. "Are you going to let her talk to me like that, Mother Eve?"

Eve nodded her gray head. "You nearly killed her Dragon. I'd say she's entitled to bit of anger."

He laughed, a harsh laugh. "I am a Prince of the Realm! How dare you…"

"And you are a guest in the House of Elohim." Eve's green eyes flashed. "Here there are no princes or kings or queens. Only God. And His children. Each life is sacred to Him here, equal. You are no better than Dinah here. Not even for a second."

"What did you do to him?" Dinah took a step forward.  
Gabriel looked her, his bright blue eyes incredulous. "He attacked me."  
"What did you do!?"

"I merely stung him. It would have been like a bee sting to us. He breathed blue fire at me and barred his claws. I was only defending myself!"

Eve's voice shook with anger. The Dragons were sacred animals. To defile or injure one was of the greatest offense. "If the fire was blue you had no reason to be afraid! Do you know nothing?" Eve stepped forward until she just inches from his face. "Asher was offering you friendship and you treated him like the lowest of the earth."

"He should be punished for offending a creature of Elohim," a voice rang out from the crowd, followed by angry calls of agreement.

"The outsider has no respect for our laws."

"Send him to the dungeon."

Gabriel blanched. "You can't do that! I am a Prince…"

"Of the Realm. Yes we know." Eve said. "But as _I said_, men and women are all equal here. Three days."

Dinah didn't give herself the satisfaction of watching Gabriel led away. She wiped at the tears on her cheeks and turned back to Asher. She glanced at Serah. "Is he going to be okay?"

Serah nodded. "Should be. I can't foresee any lasting damage, but we won't know for sure until he awakens."

Dinah nodded. She almost wished the scar on her wrist were burning again.


End file.
